Mudbloods Aren't That Bad
by Dirnty
Summary: "You dated a Mudblood,: I said. It wasn't a question but he nodded. "But you always called me-" He cut acroos me. "I know what I called you Granger. You ever realize I stopped? They aren't as bad as my father made them out to be, alright? I know."
1. Chapter 1

The storm outside boomed. I winced as I felt the vibrations of the crashing and rolling thunder, reminding much of waves knocking against a cliff side. The lightning lit up the room, blinding me momentarily. The lamp in Ron's room flickered out.

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

I was curled up in the chair beside his bed. I book, that had words that I could not read anymore was dangling from my hand.

"I was reading," I groaned.

"It's just a book. You've been reading for hours on end!"

"So? I'm almost done and — "

A crash erupted from outside. It wasn't thunder. Outside the window there was a flash of red light. Ron, holding me behind him, walked out the door. Despite him telling me not to, I flanked him.

The storm had left the whole house sleep deprived. Molly and Arthur came out of their room with startled expressions. Fred and George looked merely curious. Ginny came out of her room and ran down the stairs to Harry, whom was sleeping in the sitting room. We all, led by Harry, inched toward the door.

Outside, two figures stood, wands at the ready.

"Sectasempra," the taller of the two called.

The other one shouted, "Protego."

He ducked out of the way. "Stupefy!"

He shot backward to the ground. Even as the Weasleys warned me against it, I ran out. I aimed my wand at the taller man, wanting to protect the boy I loathed as an act of sincerity.

"Expelliarmus!"

His wand jumped out of his hand. Harry joined me outside with his wand raised. The boy had rose to his feet, shakily.

"Leave," he said with a deathly tone. "Now."

The Death Eater had his wand again.

"Stupefy," Harry cried.

He was knocked backward. When he rose, he Disapperated. I hurried over to Draco Malfoy; Slytherin, Death Eater and overall enemy. He had a cut across his cheek and his arm was mangled. It was splinched.

I raised my wand. "Episky."

He winced slightly as his cut sealed itself. "Thanks."

"Why are you here, Malfoy," Ron asked, approaching us.

"Didn't know where else..." He looked distant and full of grief. Tears threatened to spill over. For the first time in my entire life, I felt bad for Draco.

"What happened?" I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He killed my girlfriend."

"You mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Molly asked.

Draco nodded.

"Why?"

"Found out she was Mudbl... I mean Muggle-Born."

"Come inside, dear," Molly said. "Hermione, you've got Essence of Dittany, have you?"

I nodded. "I'll be right back."

The next morning, Draco was in the kitchen, his arm in a sling. He was sitting alone staring into space. Everyone else was outside for the most part. Ron and Harry were in Ron's room being secretive; No doubt talking about Malfoy.

I took a seat next to him and smiled feebly. He pressed his lips into a line and didn't say a thing. His tousled hair was extremely unkept and his clothes, stained.

"You dated a Mudblood," I said.

It wasn't a question, but he nodded.

"But you always — "

"I know what I called you, Granger. Ever realize that I stopped? They aren't as bad as my father made them out to be, alright? I know that."

I felt as if I'd been slapped. "I'm sorry, Malfoy...Er, Draco. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just curious. Sorry."

He continued to stare into space.

"I should leave soon," he said abruptly.

"What? Why?"

"All of you are in danger when I'm here. I'm sure he told You-Know-Who I'm here already."

"Draco, it doesn't matter."

"Why do you care, anyway? Weasley seems to hate me being here."

I nodded. "But that's Ron. And I care because you're hurt. You should at least stay until your arm heals."

He thought about it for a moment. "Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, I sat outside under the shade of a tree with Ron and Harry on either side of me. We had been discussing Malfoy for the last ten minutes.

"You always see the good in people, Hermione, but sometimes there isn't any. Trust me on this."

"Ron, even Harry agrees that he's telling the truth. What do you want him to do? Take a truth potion and tell us everything?"

"That isn't a bad idea."

I smacked Ron and the shoulder. "Leave him be."

Harry cleared his throat. "It's possible that he's telling the truth."

"Under his spell as well, Harry?"

"What spell, Ron?" Harry was becoming frustrated with Ron. I'm going to see what Ginny's up to." Harry walked away.

"Hermione, promise me something?"

I sighed. "What?"

"Don't let him hurt you." He got up and walked toward the house.

I rested my head on my knees and closed my eyes. Moments later, Malfoy seemed to appear out of nowhere. I rolled my eyes.

"Give me a heart attack, will you?"

"I was in the open."

I shrugged and replaced my head on my knees. We were both silent. The light wind blew through the trees and grass. Unexpectedly, Malfoy reached for my hand and held it within both of his.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Hermione."

I managed a smile. "It's okay."

Then, everything happened so fast. Three Death Eaters and then three more came shooting down. The battle broke out. Draco was dragged away by Lucius and Narcissa.

"Draco," Narcissa Malfoy hissed.

Suddenly, Bellatrix pounced and she was pinning me to the ground. She held her knife in above my throat. "Filthy Mudblood," she spat.

I tried to reach the wand in my waistband, but couldn't get my arms free; Bellatrix was pinning me down by the wrists. She pressed the knife against my throat. Then, she was thrown off of me. Draco had knocked her down. Lucius went behind Draco and put his arm around Draco's neck. I got to my feet and pulled out my wand.

"Stupefy!"

Lucius didn't fall back, he just stumbled away. Draco ran to me and withdrew his wand.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"You wouldn't dare, Draco," Lucius thundered.

"I would."

"I'd say he has chosen. He'd rather live amongst blood traitors and a Mudblood."

"Don't call her that," Draco snarled.

"Just know, you are making a terrible choice," Lucius said.

All of them Disapperated. The battle was over as soon as it had started. Nobody was injured. The Death Eaters caused less harm than we had caused them. An hour later, the Weasleys were having dinner. I did not join them. I was sitting outside under the tree again.

Draco walked to me and had took a seat, pretty close to me.

"You saved my life," I murmured.

"Hardly."

"Bellatrix would have killed me."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

I threw my arms around him and hugged him. He put one hand on my back and pressed me closer to him. I pulled away and out my head on his shoulder. We were there fore seconds, then minutes, and then an hour, happy as can be.


End file.
